yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 140
"The Soul-Binding Gate! The Forbidden Future!" is the one-hundred-and-fortieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Sherry's trick, Akiza and Crow break the effect of the Field Spell "École de Zone". But using the power of card which was a keepsake from her father, Sherry uses "Z-ONE", activating a new Field Spell "The Soul-Binding Gate".]] Summary Sherry's Motive Inside the Ark Cradle, Jack, Leo, Luna make their way to one of the Planetary Gears and Yusei and Vizor make their way to another, while Akiza and Crow duel Sherry at the third. Sherry activates the effect of the "Z-One" that was just destroyed, which she declares shall send her opponents to their grave. Akiza questions Sherry's motive again and learns that she wants her family back. Wondering what this means, Akiza asks what wish Sherry asked ZONE for. Sherry reflects on a meeting she had with ZONE after being sucked out of the dimension shuttle. In her flashback, ZONE explains that he had the power to grant any wish. Sherry then agrees to use her strength to defend his cause in exchange for him granting her wish and changing the past so that she can be with her parents once again. With that ZONE assigns her the task of defeating Yusei. Sherry is surprised at first, but insists that she doesn't care as long as they have their deal. ZONE then asks Sherry to lend him her power and the card "The Soul-Binding Gate" appears beside them. The Power of Z-One Sherry says that she shall defeat Akiza and Crow and by doing so, ZONE's power will change her past and she will still be with her family. Crow protests, asking if she intends to destroy New Domino City just to get her family back. Sherry replies that she has no hope for the future, but at the very least would like to get her family back. With the effect of "Z-One" Sherry removes the Field Spell Card "The Soul-Binding Gate" from her Deck from play, allowing her to keep "Z-One" on the field and gain the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate", which cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Z-One". A large wall and gatewrap around the Planetary Gear, and a skeleton fixed to the gate clasps its hands around Sherry's body. Sherry vows to prevent Akiza and Crow from ruining ZONE's plan, even at the cost of her life. Crow is curious about this, but Sherry urges them to continue the Duel. Akiza Summons "Crystal Rose Angel", but Sherry activates the copied effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate", destroying the monster and Akiza, Crow and Sherry's Life Points drop to 1150, 1700 and 3200 respectively. The three players suffer a massive amount of pain from the damage they suffice, which Crow realizes is caused by "Z-One". Since its real damage, Akiza assumes that losing will cost them their lives, which Sherry confirms. Since Sherry has 3200 Life Points, Crow thinks it would be difficult to Summon a monster with enough ATK that would avoid immediate destruction. He thinks about using the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate" to lower Sherry's Life Points and subsequently the the minimum ATK, but that would also cause him to lower Akiza's Life Points and quickly drop them to 0. Akiza realizes what Crow is thinking and orders him not to worry about her. She Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Crow starts his turn. His hand contains "Chaos Life", "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado" and "Level Wing". "Hurricane the Tornado" is the only monster in his hand, and can allow him to Synchro Summon later. However since it only has 0 ATK, he decides against Summoning it, so he Sets the other two cards and ends his turn. Sherry laughs at his refusal to Summon a monster, and asks if this is how friends protect each other. Sherry begins her turn and draws "Necro Fleur". She Summons it and it is destroyed by the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate". Akiza, Crow and Sherry's Life Points drop to 350, 900 and 2400 respectively. Since it was destroyed, the effect of "Necro Fleur" activates and "Sorciere de Fleur" is Special Summoned. With 2900 ATK it is not destroyed by the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate". Crow realizes that a direct attack would cause either him or Akiza to lose. However, Sherry did not plan her victory with only a direct attack. Instead, she uses the effect of "Sorciere de Fleur" to Special Summon "Crystal Rose Angel" from Akiza's Graveyard, which gets destroyed again. Sherry bids farewell to Akiza and claims that Crow's defeat would quickly follow. However Crow refuses to let Akiza lose and activates "Chaos Life". Since an effect was about to reduce a player's Life Points to 0, "Chaos Life" negates the damage and increases their Life Points by the same amount. The three players Life Points return to 1150, 1700 and 3200. Sherry attacks Crow directly with "Sorciere de Fleur", but Akiza activates "Crystal Veil". By removing the "Crystal Rose Angel" in her Graveyard from play, she inflicts damage to Sherry equal to half its ATK and negates the attack. Sherry's Life Points are dropped to 2500 and Crow and Akiza exchange thanks. Sherry asks if they think that that one move is going to make her lose. She claims that the result of the duel will be the same with or without the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate". Crow pleads with Sherry to end the Duel, but with the chance of reuniting with her family Sherry refuses and says that Crow would do the same thing given the chance. Crow disagrees, but Sherry is sure that the truth would speak differently. To demonstrate, she uses the power of "Z-One" to show them a vision. A vision of ZONE's world Crow and Akiza find themselves in a play park. Silhouettes of a number of children, including Crow's orphan friends; Daichi and Ginga and present. In the vision the children's parents are alive. Daichi and Ginga run and hug them as they are called. Sherry explains that this is the world changed by ZONE's power, a world where people get everything that they wish for. Deep in his heart, Sherry says that Crow knows that the Zero Reverse ruined people's lives. However in this world people are able to see their real families, she explains. Once the Duel is over, Sherry says that she shall be going to this world. The vision ends and Sherry ends her turn. Akiza and Crow's Reversal Akiza realizes that Crow has been moved by the vision, but urges him not to listen to Sherry as they must save the city, Yusei and the others. If they allow the residents of New Domino to be killed, they won't see the light in the future and there will be no way of brining the back. Akiza begins her turn and draws "Synchro Stream", with which she sees a potential move of value to Crow. To Crow's surprise, Akiza Summons "Blue Rose Dragon", which gets destroyed and drops her, Crow and Sherry's Life Points to 350, 900 and 1700. The effect of "Blue Rose Dragon" then allows Akiza to revive "Black Rose Dragon" from her Graveyard with its effects negated. It is not destroyed as its ATK surpasses Sherry's Life Points. She Sets "Synchro Stream", entrusting the duel to Crow and ending her turn. Before Crow draws, Sherry advises him to think carefully, reminding him that by giving up this Duel, he can have the children reunited with their families. Crow thinks of Taiga, Kokoro, Ginga, Daichi, Hikari and reuniting them with their families. Akiza tries to remind him of their true mission, but Crow is uncertain if he can save her. Sherry points out that Akiza has only 350 Life Points and if Crow Summons a monster with less than 1700 ATK, she will lose. Akiza tells Crow how Yusei had saved her from her Psychic Powers and since then she used her powers to help people. Now that her powers have disappeared she believes that she got a clean sheet and realized that by believing in your own potential you can change how the future looks. She reminds Crow that he himself said that by believing in the future ahead of you anything can be done. Crow takes what Akiza said to heart, reflects on how Yusei and Jack have always helped him out and apologizes to everyone for nearly making a mistake. Crow stares back now determined at their opponent, Sherry questions Crow on how can he abandon the only chance everyone have of getting back their families. But Crow responds that he believes in the future, that of the city's and in Yusei. Crow draws "Rendering Tuning", looks at all his cards and examines the Duel. He wonders why Akiza Summoned "Black Rose Dragon" if she is trying to protect her Life Points. Thinking about her face-down card, Crow gets an idea of what she's doing and believes in Akiza. He activates "Blackback", reviving "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" from his Graveyard and losing the ability to Normal Summon this turn. With 1700 ATK, "Bora" is not destroyed. Crow then activates "Rendering Tuning" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado" from his hand. Due to its effect, the ATK of "Hurricane" becomes that of "Black Rose Dragon", also preventing it from being destroyed. With his final card, "Level Wing", he increases the Level of "Hurricane" to 4. He tunes his two monsters and Synchro Summons "Black-Winged Dragon". Sherry asks what awaits someone like her who has lived their entire life waiting for revenge. her father only left her the power of the card "Z-One". Again, Crow asks her what her parents would say if they saw her now. Sherry yells at him to stop: she spent her life trying to avenge her parents, but hasn't seen them in that time and asks how Crow would know how that feels. Crow claims that being able to live on is enough, and that destroying a city to bring back lost family members is unnecessary. Crow exclaims that if people believe in the future, anything can happen. Sherry repeatedly yells at him to stop and the skeleton lifts her up higher. Seeing no other way out, Crow orders "Black-Winged Dragon" to attack "Sorciere de Fleur", but Sherry declares the attack useless since her monster has higher ATK. However, Crow tells her to watch how they change the future, and Akiza activates "Synchro Stream", increasing the ATK of "Black-Winged Dragon", by that of "Black Rose Dragon". With 5200 ATK, "Black-Winged Dragon" destroys "Sorciere de Fleur". Sherry sees a silhouette of her father as her Life Points drop to 0. Elsewhere ZONE views a diagram of the Planetary Gears and sees one of them stop. After the Duel Back at the gear, the walls created by "The Soul-Binding Gate" begin to crumble. As the skeleton shatters, Crow rushes over to try and save Sherry as she falls. Seeing the danger he's putting himself in, Akiza runs after him. On the way to the other gears, Jack, Leo, Luna, Yusei and Vizor realize that Crow and Akiza have done it. As Sherry lies on the ground, she hears her father's voice and has a flashback of her childhood. Sherry's father had once told her that the way of life prevents people from knowing if they will be happy or sad, but tells Sherry that she must never give up, and task herself to do justice so the future can look brighter. At this point he gave her a teddy with the "Z-One" card hidden inside. Sherry realizes that her father was right and apologizes. Crow and Akiza, who were lying injured next to her get up and wonder what happened. They look up and see that Black Rose Dragon protected them from the larger parts of the crumbling wall. It then heals them and vanishes, leading Crow to speculate the true nature of psychic powers. Sherry asks Akiza and Crow what she can do in her current state. If she has nothing left, Crow suggests that she assist them in changing the future. Taking another look at "Z-One" Sherry remembers her father advising her to task herself to do justice and agrees to help. Crow suggests that they get going to the center gear, where Yusei should be waiting for them. Featured Duels Sherry VS Akiza & Crow :... continued from the previous episode. ;Akiza's turn Sherry activates the effect of "Z-ONE", removing "The Soul-Binding Gate" in her Deck from play and copying its effect. In addition, the previously destroyed Z-One is placed face-up on the field, which due it its effect, cannot be destroyed. Akiza Normal Summons "Crystal Rose Angel" but it is destroyed by the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate" and all players take 800 damage (Akiza: 1950 → 1150 Life Points, Crow: 2500 → 1700 Life Points, Sherry: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). Akiza Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Crow's turn Crow Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Sherry's turn Sherry Normal Summons "Necro Fleur", which is destroyed by the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate". (Akiza: 1150 → 350 Life Points, Crow: 1700 → 900 Life Points, Sherry: 3200 → 2400 Life Points) Sherry uses the effect of "Necro Fleur" to Special Summon "Sorciere de Fleur". With the effect of "Sorciere de Fleur", Sherry Special Summons Akiza's "Crystal Rose Angel", which it is destroyed by the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate". Crow activates "Chaos Life", negating the damage they would have taken and increases each player's Life Points by the same amount (Akiza: 350 → 1150 Life Points, Crow: 900 → 1700 Life Points, Sherry: 2400 → 3200 Life Points). Sherry attacks Crow directly with "Sorciere de Fleur" but Akiza activates "Crystal Veil", removing "Crystal Rose Angel" from her Graveyard from play to negate the attack and inflict damage equal to half the ATK of "Crystal Rose Angel" (Sherry: 3200 → 2500 Life Points). ;Akiza's turn Akiza Normal Summons "Blue Rose Dragon", which is destroyed by the effect of "The Soul-Binding Gate" (Akiza: 1150 → 350 Life Points, Crow: 1700 → 900 Life Points, Sherry: 2500 → 1700 Life Points). Akiza activates the effect of "Blue Rose Dragon", Special Summoning Black Rose Dragon from her Graveyard. Akiza Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Crow's turn Crow activates "Blackback", to Special Summon "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Next, Crow activates "Rendering Tuning", and Special Summons "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado", whose effects makes its ATK becomes that of "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK: 2400). Crow activates "Level Wing", increasing "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado's" Level to 4. Crow sends "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon". Akiza activates Synchro Stream, increasing the ATK of "Black-Winged Dragon" by that of "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK: 2800 → 5200). Crow attacks "Sorciere de Fleur" with "Black-Winged Dragon" (Sherry: 1700 → 0 Life Points). Akiza and Crow win. Featured cards The following cards were used in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References